This invention relates to compositions and processes for preparing liquid dispersions containing stabilized gelatinized vegetable starch and quaternary ammonium compounds. More particularly the invention relates to compositions having use for providing or restoring a desirable texture to fabrics following a washing process.
The copending commonly assigned patent application of Rodney M. Wise and Sharon J. Mitchell entitled DETERGENT COMPOSITIONS FOR EFFECTIVE OILY SOIL REMOVAL (U.S. Ser. No. 839,221, filed Oct. 3, 1977) discloses compositions and methods for removing oily soils from fabrics involving treatment with specific mixtures of water-insoluble solvents and solvent soluble emulsifiers in aqueous washing media followed by treatment with surface-active agents to remove retained solvent and emulsifier from the fabrics.
The present invention provides a fabric care composition comprising a stabilized gelatinized vegetable starch and a cationic (i.e., cation active) quaternary ammonium anti-static and/or softening agent. The composition is useful in fabric care applications requiring provision or restoration of fabric body without the negative harshness or stiffness often associated with a starch treatment. As hereinafter described aqueous liquid starch dispersions are gelatinized and stabilized by exposure of the gelatinized starch to an alkaline compound to provide a pH in the range of from about 10 to about 13. The compositions contain from about 0.25% to about 10% of a quaternary ammonium compound and have a pH in the range of about 4 to about 11.